


Dance

by An_Insecure_Writer



Series: Small Johnlock Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also fluff, Clubbing, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Music, NO rape, NSFW, One-Shot, Penis Friday, Shameless Smut, Sherlock wants it, Teenlock, mystrade, sherlock is 17 and John 18, underage warning just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Insecure_Writer/pseuds/An_Insecure_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So! John going to a club where Sherlock happens to be. They don't know eachother at first, but they get connected by the song. Smut happens. Teenlock :) </p><p>Song-fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I wanted to post something for you guys and found this in my folders. I wrote this a looooong time ago, but added the smut now. It's part of an idea I had but that'll take a long time. I scrolled through my iPod, making small prompts for my own to write a fic to! The song+ prompt is: Madsen- Lass die Musik an 
> 
> John is at a club, he has to dance. He doesn't care who it is, it ends up being a little different.
> 
> First time I wrote Johnlock Smut so yay! I tagged it underage just to be sure, again; Sherlock is 17 and John is 18. Sherlock wants it.

I entered the club, it was a Friday night and I could finally let myself go. I ordered something to drink and looked around, it looked very nice. The beat of the music was thumping loudly and I felt it throughout my whole body. The room changed into different kind of shades and there was an area where you could dance. Some people stood at the bar and there was a sitting area. I quickly drank my coke and went to the dance floor. I first didn’t want to go, since I was alone. But I just needed to get school out of my head. It’s so stressful, I only stood there for a few seconds when I spotted Greg.   “Hi!” I yelled over the beat, Greg turned around end looked surprise. “Hey John!” “I didn’t know you were coming?” I always loved communicating in a club. “It was kinda a last minute decision. I was like fuck homework.” He started laughing and I chuckled. “Yeah, same over here.” Soon we were both dancing to the music. Although I’m not really a good dancer, but enjoyed it very much. I always go out on Fridays and Saturdays with friends. Sometimes with girls, but that depends. I love girls you know, but sometimes they’re so annoying. Especially in clubs, they hang on you and it gets sticky, like go away.

"Hey! You want to get some drinks?” Greg yelled after about an hour of dancing. I nodded and followed him to the bar, ordering us some drinks. It’s a bit of a pity that they don’t serve alcohol, but on the other hand it seems logic since there were people who were just 16. I could go to another club, but I like this one. Greg and I were talking about all kinds of stuff when it was already midnight. Greg went home, leaving me alone. I thought about leaving too, but didn’t feel like it. I put my glass back on the bar as the song changed. They beat immediately caught my attention. It was like a pop/rock kind of thing. But, when the man started signing, I was quite surprised. It was a different kind off language, probably German. I couldn’t understand everything, but some of the words were much like English. I felt myself walking back to the dance floor. I started dancing to the beat when I saw somebody eyeing me, dancing along the beat too. Since a lot of people already left, and some didn’t like the song, I was sure he was looking at me. He walked over at me and I gulped. He looked enchanting in the light of the club, his walking very elegant. Where I wore just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he wore a nice skinny black jeans and a white dress shirt which seemed a bit too tight to move. But he seemed fine with it.

"Hi!” “H-Hi!” He already stood in front of me still dancing. “Like the song?”   “Yeah! Is it German?” The boy nodded, “Yes, I know what they’re saying. I speak German.” He smiled while he stepped closer to me. I didn’t mind. “Tell me!” I smiled at the boy, he was taller than me but he looked younger. “It’s like a song of freedom. As long as the song is playing, they can do whatever they want. Lass die Musik an, let the music going, roughly translated.” I nodded, this boy was very intelligent. “That’s awesome!” He smiled, eyes twinkling in in the light. His hair slightly sticking to his forehead, and those cheekbones, holy shit. I have never felt this towards a boy, but this boy, oh my God. As the song came to a climax, I felt myself leaning towards the boy. He doing just the same. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I don’t have this when I’m with girls.   Our face were inches apart, “It is.” He said and he placed his lips to mine. I felt a spark, how cheesy it may sound. First we didn’t move at all, but slowly we stepped closer to each other, making more of our kiss. We were practically taped together, I traced my tongue along the boys’ lips. He opened his mouth for me to explore his more. One of his hands moved to my cheek, the other one on my waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging it lightly. The song was over, but we were still kissing. My lunges screamed for air, so I parted for a few seconds to breath. When my lips left his, I felt this emptiness. 

“Wow.” He said, still standing close to me. “Indeed.” I smiled and dragged the boy to the bar. “What do you want?” I asked him, now not having to yell that much anymore. “A coke please.” I nodded, “Two cokes.” The barman looked at us and winked at me when he gave me our drinks. “Thanks.” I dragged him again towards a table. “So, what’s the name of the man I just kissed.” I said, smiling. The boy blushed, “Sherlock.” Interesting name, it suits him. “So, interesting name for an interesting boy.” I winked, he chuckled. I really like this guy, I would’ve never thought I would be kissing, more like snogging, a boy. But aye; therefore I'm a teenager right? “And your name?” he leaned in a little closer. “John.” Sherlock smiled, “It suits you.”   “So, uhm, you come here often?” Sherlock shook his head. “No, not really. But to be honest, I will be more now.” He winked and I chuckled. “Where do you go to school?” Sherlock laughed. “Is this a cross examination? And I’m getting home schooled.” He took a swing of his coke. “Home schooled? You must be a proper genius then, at least, that’s what I always assume of home schooling.” I blushed, “I’m sorry I’m talking too much aren’t I?” Sherlock smiled at me. “No, I love it how you talk. So, going to Barts?” I looked at him, “How?” “Well, since you have pen marks all over your hand and arm, you probably traced something on your arm. Now what would it be? Looking at the size and shapes still visible, you traced your own bones, writing the proper names beside the lines. Why would you do that? Because you have a big exam coming up on Monday and you’re scared to forget it. So you’re studying to be a doctor, so St. Barts.” Sherlock rattled ending a little out of breath.   My mouth hung open, “Wow, that’s very impressive! Now, can you tell me something?” Sherlock looked at me, with a daring glare. “Is it weird that I have this feeling, like I want to kiss you again?” I asked, fingers caressing the rim of my glass. “No, no not really.” He leaned in more, and our lips touched again. 

As soon as our lips touched, my mind was one big blur. I couldn’t think straight, I stood up, the kiss breaking for a few moments so I could sit beside him. As soon as I sat down he crashed his lips to mine. Needy, full of lust, or something like that, but still sweet. I caressed his face, God those cheekbones feel amazing.   A few moments later we parted, I looked in his eyes again. I couldn’t quit put my finger on the colour of them. Let’s just settle with beautiful. “So, you’re still living with your parents?” Sherlock nodded. “16?” “17.” I nodded. I was still half on his lap. “How late do you have to be home?” Sherlock shrugged, “My parents are out to have dinner till late, and my brother is probably having his friend over. More like boyfriend, but whatever." Sherlock smiled. “Oh? Who’s your brother?” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Mycroft, but let’s not talk about him.” He kissed me lightly, I pulled away. “Wait, Mycroft Holmes?”   Sherlock looked confused, “Yeah? How so?” I shook my head, “I know his friend.” I used quotation marks at the friend part. “Please explain yourself, I’m not good in this relationship stuff.” I chuckled. “Well, his friend is Greg, Greg Lestrade, I was with him earlier this evening. Oh and you could definitely say boyfriend.” I winked at him and laced my fingers in his hair. “But it’s about you now.” I said before I captured his beautiful lips. “You want to escape your brother and his boyfriend?” I smiled at him. “Hell yes.” I stood up dragging him with me.   We were out on the streets walking to my apartment. I moved out quite early, I didn’t want to live at home. Since Harry moved out, more like was thrown out by dad, I couldn’t wait to leave either. Since I started to question my own sexuality. I’m definitely not gay, but this was just the thing that had to happen to be sure. I’m just bisexual! It was a short walk home and we climbed the stairs to my apartment.

"Well, welcome!” I opened my door for Sherlock to enter. He didn’t walk that far into, since he didn’t let my hand go. I chuckled as I followed him. “Well, not what I expected, in a good way. It’s light, and big.” Sherlock smiled. “Yeah, I uhm, I love the window seat you know. It has a lovely view. I walked over to the curtains and drew them back. “Wow, it’s stunning!” Sherlock looked at me. “Just like you.” He bit his lip and transferred his gaze from my eyes to my lips.   He leaned in and met my lips once again, cupping my cheeks. I was lost in the kiss as it went on for forever. We had to pull away eventually for air. “You’re beautiful.” I said biting his lip lightly. Sherlock groaned and I smiled, “You are too.” He kissed my jaw making me shiver. “Oh God.” Sherlock sat down in the window seat and pulled me on his lap. “Ah, quit demanding, aren’t you?” I laughed and kissed him slowly. “I hear that a lot.” I chuckled. “You’re so amazing. I’ve just met you, but God.” I trailed kisses from his mouth to his jaw, down his throat. Sherlock groaned again, while I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. “J-John, I must say that I, uhm, n-never have done s-omething like t-this with someone." He stuttered and I stopped, looking into his eyes. "It's okay, we'll take it slow." I kissed him again, unbuttoning his shirt. 

Sherlock gasped as my still cold hands from outside touched his torso for the first time. His gaze was slightly off and I felt a growing bulge in his trousers. Sherlock pushed his head against the window behind him, I lowered my head kissing and sucking his neck. He started moaning and I caressed his exposed nipple. Kissing him softly, I picked him up. He wrapped his long legs around my hips. I knew he could feel my hard one pressing against him. As I laid him on my bed he looked at me, his eyes piercing and I felt my cock twitch. "Can I please touch you Sherlock, you can say no, if you don't want to. It's all fine." I breathed against his chest, "Yes, please touch me." And as an encouragement his pressed his hand against my still trapped cock. 

I let out a shaky breath, "God Sherlock, you're incredible." Sherlock whimpered, making me huff a laugh against his chest. I slowly stuck out my tongue, circling his nipple and softly biting it. Sherlock now moaned rather loud and I felt my jeans tighten by the second. I slowly lowered myself, stopping at Sherlock's trouser's button. Looking up for permisson I saw Sherlock nodding heavily, arms over his eyes. Popping the button and zipping him loose a big bulge revealed itself. I got rid of the trousers and then mine too along with my shirt. Here we were, sitting on bed, in nothing but pants. "John," Sherlock half moaned, "Yes Sherlock." "Fucking touch me already." I chuckled soundly and slid on my stomach. I came at eye level with Sherlock's pants as I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of his it. Sherlock lifted his hips, a silent permisson to take them off. His cock sprung free, laying stifly against his belly. "You're so beautiful Sherlock." I murmerd and placed gentle kisses on his thighs. Sherlock whimpered and his cock twitched, I wasn't sure if it was because of the kisses or my praises. "Your cock is so big." I said, not touching him, and again his cock twitched. I smiled to myself and Sherlock moved his hips around, wanting to feel pressure.

I've never done this with a boy to be honest with you, but I also must say that I had some material to watch when I had a wank session. I knew what to do, but again that's porn, this is live, maybe even love. Probably love, I already felt myself falling deeper and deeper for this boy. "What do you want Sherlock, tell me." Sherlock didn't answer at first, but then he spoke up. "Touch me, my cock, finger me, do something." I felt my cheeks heat up for a second before the feeling got replaced with something else, lust. "Have you ever touched yourself like that before, Sherlock." My voice dropped until it was almost a growl. He whimpered and nodded, a blush creeping up. "Good then you know what you like, tell me Sherlock." He nodded and sighed deeply. "Y-You need some lube, otherwise it's going to hurt." He brought out, looking at me. I nodded and scrambled around to the bedsidetable, in search for some lube. Luckily I had a small bottle in the back of the drawer, just in case. I also took out some condoms, but I don't think we would be using them; Sherlock was already very fed up. I poured some lube on my fingers, making them nice and slick. Sherlock had moved a pillow under his hips, making it easier for me and himself. "You ready?" Sherlock nodded and I slowly entered him, one finger at the time. It started with my index finger, slowly entering him. He groaned and moaned and after some time rocked back on my finger. "More." He groaned as I entered another finger, slowly moving them in and out. Sherlock lulled his head around and I gulped, this sight was amazing. I had to touch myself, giving my cock a few pumps. 

Sherlock bit his lip as I added more pressure, moving my fingers faster and curling them. I took his erection in my hand, slowly moving with the rhythm that soon got lost. Sherlock moved with me and it only took 5 strokes before he started spilling. His head fell back on the mattress, moaning my name loudly, "John, John, oooooooh Gooood Jooohn." His hips bucked and shocked as I stroked him through his orgasm. When he finished he let his arms and legs fall, like a rag doll. My cock was now straining and I needed release. I wiped my hands on the sheets and I swiped my thumb over the head smearing out the pre-come. My head fell back as I leaned back on my heels, eyes shut. My body stuttered as I felt another hand join me, fingers intertwining. I opened my eyes, Sherlock looked at me as his hands took over the rhythm. He started slowly, but gained more speed the longer it took. Then suddenly without I warning I came. White ropes of sticky cum painting my chest and Sherlock's hand. He stroked me through as the orgasm rippled through me. It was the best orgasm I've ever had. 

When I had nothing to give any more I collided in a passionate kiss with Sherlock. Tongue, lips, teeth, everthing. We laid there for a couple of moments as I gathered the strenght to get up and clean us. With a small wet towel I cleaned Sherlock softly, making sure to be very gentle. I then cleaned myself and threw the towel in the laundrybasket. Sherlock was already dozing off, "Don't you have to text your brother your not coming home?" I asked while I slipped beside him. Sherlock shivered and turned towards me. "Already did." I wanted to ask "How?" But I guessed that would be useless. I chuckled and pulled the covers over us, caressing Sherlock's hair. Kissing his head, he snuggled into my chest and let out a satisfied sigh. "Goodnight John." "Goodnight Sherlock."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I just wanted to say that my best friend (soulmate) also writes! Here name on archive is: Winkyfuzx Her writing is very good so please check her out! Take care and byee <3


End file.
